La última noche
by Hunger95
Summary: Porque la oscuridad de la última noche le hacía sentirse libre. Le hacía sentirse segura, y nadie se lo impediría. Ni siquiera ella. Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Femslash. Recomiendo cuidado a los sensibles


**Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".**

**Comentario del autor: **Mi segundo Femslash. Y en cima un Lily/Bellatrix. Espero que no sean duros conmigo, que soy algo nuevo en todo esto de los retos y demás. Por cierto, este va dedicado especialmente para "Marinuqui", quien me propuso escribir un femslash con estas dos y ya de paso, pues lo apunto a este reto. Lo considero adecuado porque creo que sin pretenderlo, al final he llegado a escribir algo de "violación" ligera, que no es tanta, pero es delicada. Aparte de eso, está escrito en segunda persona. Escribo así y sé que a la mayoría no les gusta, y que encima no es lo adecuado. Lo sé. Pero así me gusta a mí.. En fin, os dejo con la lectura:

La última noche

Solías sentirte a gusto en la oscuridad. Es algo que no sabías entender muy bien, pero la más pura realidad. Y era lo que más te gustaba de todo aquello. El poder caminar sin que nada ni nadie te lo pudiese impedir. Un movimiento de tu vestido, que normalmente te solías colocar, y después, una ligera sonrisa se asomaba en tu rostro. Te gustaba ser así. Te gustaba imponer todo, y a la vez, que nadie te contradijese ese derecho que creías poseer

Te adentras por esos pasillos que conocías de antes. Te resultaban extraños después de tanto tiempo, pero enseguida te volviste a acomodar. A adaptarte a lo que era todo aquello. Y te detuviste con dudado, apoyando tu cuerpo en la pared, posando tu perfilado rostro en el frío de esta. Tus labios se tornaban en una especie de mueca coqueta, con esos labios fruncidos. Una tonalidad morada, suave, que te hacía destacar todavía más. Y ante todo, verte hermosa. Lo eras

Eras demasiado hermosa. Cualquier hombre podría caer ante ti. Era algo que tenías claro. Era algo que no te pasaba desapercibido, cariño. Podías entenderlo todo, y a la vez, no entender nada. Podías ser sensual siempre, y a veces tomar un toque angelical que aumentaba tu atracción hasta límites insospechados. Y luego…Esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa tuya que te hacía parecer una mujer suave, cuando no lo eras. Por supuesto que no. Y lo dejabas claro cuando tu sonrisa se ensanchaba. Apartaste tu cabello con un movimiento de las manos, perezoso, elegante, adecuado.

Y una sonrisa, que si bien era atractiva, a veces podía causar terror. Dependía del momento, claro. Siempre dependía del momento y del lugar. Escuchaste una voz en medio de los pasillos. La reconociste enseguida. Y también al grupo de voces que acompañaba a la otra. Eran los estúpidos de siempre. Los reconociste con tanta rapidez que tú misma te sorprendías. Aunque fue más el hecho de que relacionabas los hechos, puesto que no les conocías en persona. Y tenías claro que no era tu intención hacerlo.

Uno de ellos era el estúpido de Sirius Black. Semejante imbécil te había tocado como familia. Un traidor a la sangre, eso era. Pero tú tenías tu propio secreto. Un secreto que sabías que te llevarías a la tumba. Nunca lo admitirías. Pero ahora solo te quedaba esperar. Te quedaba esperar hasta que se marchasen

"¿Estáis seguros de lo que vamos a hacer?"

Esa voz titubeaba un poco, cosa que te hacía reír. Un débil, como su primo.

"Claro que lo sabemos. Mira, Remus, si quieres puedes irte a la habitación a dormir y mañana te contamos"

Pudiste escuchar como este iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz

"James, Remus está preocupado. Nada más. Ya sabes como es. Igual que sabes que se va a venir, como siempre" Escuchaste una carcajada. "Así que no perdamos el tiempo en tonterías, o sí que nos van a pillar"

"¡A sus órdenes, señor Black!-Escuchaste la voz de James con una carcajada acompañándoles

Y los cuatros chavales, porque había otro que no había hablado pero que estaba allí, se alejaban por el pasillo en dirección a las mazmorras. Te hubiese encantado lanzarles un "Crucio", pero no estabas para esas cosas. Te colocaste una capa negra mejor, ocultando parte de tu rostro, y llegaste al séptimo piso, cerca de donde se situaba la casa común de Gryffindor

Pero tomaste otro pasillo. Parecía tan distinto a la última vez que lo visitaste que…Te sorprendías a ti misma. Te detuviste en frente de una puerta. Una bien grande. Miraste hacia los lados, esperando no ser descubierta. Te reías de la defensa que ejercía Albus Dumbledore en ese castillo. Te carcajeabas del puro placer que podías experimentar entre esas paredes

Y la puerta se abrió, conformando en ti una extensa sonrisa, algo maquiavélica, pero tampoco tanto. Ese era un periodo normal en ti. Empeorarías. Sí. Pero no en ese instante. No donde aún tu locura estaba oculta en esos poros de tu piel

Y tu mirada se encuentra con la suya. Sabías que te estaba esperando. Como ese día, todos los meses, desde hacía solamente un año. ¿Cómo habíais llegado a eso? No lo sabías, pero hasta ahí había sido. Su melena rojiza caía por sus hombros suavemente, y quedaba tan irresistible que… ¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¡Qué delirio estaba a punto de comenzar!

"Llegas tarde" Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros

"Sabes que tengo que tener cuidado. He visto a tus amiguitos por los pasillos de la escuela"

"Irán a gastarle una broma a Severus…" Murmuró para sí misma

"¿Slytherin?" Se miraron de nuevo

"Sí."

"Entonces estoy de acuerdo" Se limitó a responder, acercándose lentamente. "No tengo mucho tiempo"

"Entonces tendremos que ir al grano, ¿no?" Inquirió con ese tono sensual que era capaz de sobresaltarte

Y se acerca a ti, posando sus manos en tus hombros. Quizás pretende mantener el control en esa situación, pero si te conociese bien, sabría que eso era un mero intento en el que quedaría mal no, lo siguiente. Y por esa misma razón, sus labios arremeten contra los tuyos, como si así pudiese lograr tu rendición

Y te daba algo de ternura. ¡Qué mona te parecía intentando sonsacar un gemido de tus hermosos labios! Y aunque tanteaba el terreno mordiendo de vez en cuando, marcando sus dientes en tu boca, solamente conseguía que tus manos le apresasen por la cintura, besándola más apasionadamente. Un arrebato poco propio entre dos mujeres como erais vosotras, o quizás sí. Comentaban siempre que la mujer era muy pasional

En el fondo, tenían toda la razón del mundo. Y por esa misma razón, tiró de ti con tanta insistencia que creías que en cualquier momento u otro caerías en una espiral de sensaciones. Y es que, comprendiste que os quedaba poco tiempo para estar juntas. Muy poco. Porque sabías que algo le sucedía a esa muchacha de diecisiete años, con la vida en esos labios tan sumamente carnosos

Y no te detienes a pensar, la verdad. Poco piensas en todo aquello. Solamente te dejas llevar un poco.

Por eso le tiraste a la cama, empujándola con una fiereza que no parecías conocer. Con rabia, con necesidad…Con dolor. Porque algo te decía que esa iba a ser la última noche que ibas a pasar a su lado. El último suspiro junto a ella. El último momento de nuevo junto a sus labios. La quieres. Pero no la quieres del verbo querer. No como sinónimo de cariño. No. La quieres para ti sola. La deseas

Y te lanzaste sobre ella como cual tigre de bengala, apoderándote de sus brazos, apretándolos con algo de fuerza para que no se mueva. Ella gritaba de dolor cuando clavaste tus uñas en su piel. Pero con mucha más fuerza de lo normal. Y viste en ella de repente el miedo en sus pupilas.

No puedes evitar sentirte bien. Disfrutas haciéndole daño a la gente. Pero sobre todo a ella. A ella todavía más. Porque te miente. Te engaña. Se cree que eres imbécil

Porque tú sabías su secreto. Bueno…Más bien tenías una ligera sospecha de ello, aunque no lo tenías confirmado. Y en el mismo momento que eso sucediese, sabías que eso terminaría. Terminaría para siempre porque el asco podría contigo. Pero como no estaba confirmado, y no sabías si en verdad era real o no, disfrutabas de su compañía

Su camisa salió volando, mientras que tus manos se deslizaban por la camisa interior, esa de tirantes que tan bien le quedaba a la maldita pelirroja. Y sonreíste por ello, encontrándote con esos ojos verdes que a cualquiera era capaz de conquistarte. Menos a ti. A ti nunca.

Eras una persona con sentimientos, aunque no lo pareciese, pero no eras buena. Nunca lo serías. Eras mala. Malvada. Un concepto distinto. Pero siempre te decías que en tu propia maldad, eras buena. ¿Quién marcaba lo correcto y lo que no?

Por eso no tuviste piedad cuando deslizaste tu mano por debajo de su falda, y la otra por debajo de la camisa, deslizando las yemas de tus dedos por su abdomen desnudo, llegando a manosear sus senos con necesidad y un poco de osadía, por no decir mucha

Eso no fue lo mejor, sino el hecho de que tu otra mano acariciase sus muslos de vez en cuando, provocando un gemido que se te hacía devastador. Te gustaba todo aquello. Y parecía que a ella también. Y por esa misma razón, te adentraste en ella sin suavidad, tan bruscamente que causó un gemido inundado de dolor por ese movimiento tuyo. No quería detenerte, por lo que proseguiste, mordiendo de mientras su cuello mientras que tu cuerpo reposaba ligeramente sobre el de ella

Deseas proseguir. No quieres terminar. Lo sabes. Ella parece querer proporcionarte algo de placer, pero tú no se lo permites. No esa noche. Porque sabes que quieres dejarle claro que no era quien mandaba, sino tú. Por eso se remueve incómoda mientras que tú prosigues, saliendo de vez en cuando para volver a meter tus dedos sin mucha compasión. Y ella se queja, intentando apartarse sin mucho éxito alguno

Y aunque la joven, de cabello pelirrojo, solía disfrutar esto, ya no parecía querer proseguir. ¿Dónde quedaron esas noches eróticas donde las dos mujeres se fundían en un encuentro sensual que, si no era cariñoso, al menos era placentero? De ello solo quedaba un encuentro sin más, añadiéndole el toque sádico y el dolor que le estabas proporcionando a la muchacha, que solamente pedía que la soltases y que la dejases ya. Pero no eras capaz de parar. No podías. No podías porque necesitabas aclarar las cosas

Aclarar que no eras una cualquiera de usar y tirar. Que se arrepentiría. Que ya no ibas a dejar que nadie te mangonease.

Cuando el cansancio se apoderó de ti, te separaste con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que ella parecía sollozar debajo de ti. Bufaste. No ibas a darle ánimos ni nada por el estilo. No eras así. Nunca lo serías

Te levantaste, dejándola tumbada mientras que te colocabas mejor el cabello revuelto. El silencio se apoderaba de las dos. Y aunque daba lástima, a ti precisamente no

"¿Por qué?" Escuchaste escapar de un tartamudeo

"No tengo que explicarte nada, Evans. ¿Acaso no iba a ser esta la última vez que nos íbamos a ver?" Calló, y eso hizo que sonrieras "El que calla, otorga"

"Estás loca…" Susurró, con el sollozo de por medio. Soltaste una carcajada

"¿Acaso te has dado cuenta ahora? ¿Creías que me ibas a poder dejar sin consecuencia alguna? Yo no soy como otras personas, Evans. A mí, nadie me deja. Nadie" Afirmaste con serenidad. Eso era lo que le perturbaba a Lily. Tu frialdad. "Aquí quien deja soy yo, y agradece que no te mate aquí mismo"

"Eso sería demasiado fácil, ¿no?" La sonrisa tuya se ensanchó

"Puedo hacer que no lo sea. Me marcho. No pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, Evans"

"Yo…"

"No digas nada de nada"

"Solamente quería decirte la razón por la que…"

"No hace falta, asquerosa sangre sucia" Escupiste con desprecio, saliendo de esa habitación, dejando descolocada a la joven

Creía que no lo sabías. Lo entendiste enseguida cuando la conociste. Y esa protección de Sirius hacia ella… ¡Ja! ¡Y encima disimulando que era una compañera de clase! Tus tíos y tus padres no se percataron de ese detalle, pero tú sí. Claro que lo sabías. Nada se escapaba ante tu control

Observaste de nuevo esas paredes, caminando para llegar a una las entradas para salir de la escuela. Abriste la puerta y te encaminaste para perderte de camino a fuera. A tu casa. Te detuviste un segundo, mirando a tu alrededor para acabar colocándote la capa por encima, y por supuesto, no evitar sonreír por ello. Porque nadie iba contra ti. Porque nadie te vencería por nada del mundo

Porque tú eras Bellatrix Black (en poco tiempo Lestrange) y nadie, menos una sangre sucia, te haría perder tu comodidad en la oscuridad. Y menos, Lily Evans. En esa última noche


End file.
